Varga Miklós
Életpálya Varga Miklós Születési idő, hely: 1956. december 4. Budapest Családi állapot: nős, két gyermek apja, négy fiútestvére van Iskolái: Egri József úti Általános Iskola - 8 általános Szabó József Geológiai Szakközépiskola - középfokú geológus Kereskedelmi és Vendéglátóipari Főiskola - kereskedelmi üzemgazdász Zenekarok 1975-78. Grog együttes 1980. Zenit együttes 1980-82. Pandora's Box együttes 1983. P.S. Band együttes (svéd-magyar) 1983. Sirokkó együttes 1983-85. Safari együttes (svéd-magyar-holland) 1984-90. Varga Miklós Band együttes 1994-től Boxer együttes 1990-től szólóénekes 2005-től Varga Miklós és a Band együttes Diszkográfia 1981. P.Box P.Box (lp) 1983. Safari That was then, this is now (lp) 1983. V.M. Band - Európa (lp) 1983. V.M. Band - Európa, Átkozott szó (sp) 1984. V.M. Band - Miért menekülsz (sp) (b. oldal: Prognózis: Nem az a szó) 1986. V.M. Band - Játék, szenvedély (lp) 1986. V.M. Band - Karácsony idején, Éjféli mise (sp) 1989. Cobbler and Mandoki Mother Europe (ezen a lemezen Mike Cobbler művésznéven szerepelt). 1990. Varga Miklós - Otthonról hazafelé 1991. Varga Miklós - A Rockoperaház fantomja 1994. Varga Miklós - Csak egy dallam 1995. Varga Miklós - Van remény?! 1996. Varga Miklós - Himnusztöredékek 1996. Bencsik Sándor emlékalbum 1999. Varga Miklós - Hazatérés 2003. Varga Miklós,Kormorán - Magyar ballada 2004. Varga Miklós - Csemetekert 2006. Varga Miklós - Vad volt és szabad Az Európa című saját szerzeményű dalt 1994-ben lemezre énekelte Münchenben, angol nyelven Ian Andersson (Jethro Tull), Jack Bruce (Cream), David Clayton Thomas (Blood Sweat and Tears), Bobby Kimball (Toto), valamint Leslie Mandoki (Dzsingisz Khan). Kormoránnal készített lemezek 1985 Március (Megzenésített versek Március 15-re) 1985 Nyújtsd kezed (VIT (Világifjúsági Találkozó) Moszkva) 1985 Betlehemi királyok (Megzenésített versek) 1986 Március 86 (Megzenésített versek Március 15-re) 1986 A betlehemi csillag üzenete (Karácsonyi profán kantáta) 1987 Anyámnak (megzenésített versek) 1987 Szerelmes énekek (megzenésített versek) 1988 A költő visszatér (rockopera) 1990 Nyújtsd kezed - SOS Gyermekfalu javára 1990 Rockuiem 1991 Julianus (filmzene) 1995 Elektra mindörökké (rockopera) 1995 A hajnal - Varga Miklós 1995 Nekünk Mohács kell?! requiem (Magyar Szabadság Napja) 1995 Az utolsó felszállás (Kereskedelmi forgalomba nem került) 1996 A Hősök tere (Magyar Szabadság Napja) 1996 Honfoglalás (Filmzene) 1996 Kormorán a Klubban (koncert) 1998 1848 (Megzenésített versek Március 15-re) 1998 European Championships in Athletics - Atlétika Európa-bajnokság Budapest 1998 Kell még egy szó - Koltay Gergely (Válogatás Koltay Gergely dalszövegeiből. Kereskedelmi forgalomba nem került) 1998 Közelednek az ünnepek (MTV karácsony) 1998 Zúgjatok harangok 1848 (rockballada) 1999 Vár az út (UEM Gyorsasági Motoros EB) 1999 Légy te a bajnok - Öttusa Világbajnokság, Budapest (MÖSZ Kereskedelmi forgalomba nem került) 1999 Az utolsó szó (Magyar Szabadság Napja) 2000 Élet vagy halál - Egy dal a Tiszáért 2000 Kiáltó szó (Válogatás a Magyar Szabadság Napja produkcióiból.) 2000 Kell még egy szó - Koltay Gábor filmjeinek és színpadi rendezéseinek zenéiből 2000 A Megfeszített (rockopera) 2000 A Megfeszített - keresztmetszet (rockopera) 2001 Magyar Passió (Magyar Szabadság Napja) 2001 Sacra Corona (filmzene) 2001 A reménység temploma (Magyar Szabadság Napja) 2002 A szeretet hídja (Magyar Szabadság Napja) 2002 Jöjjön el a Te országod 2002 Álmodj álmot álmodót 2002 Örvendj Magyarország (válogatás) 2003 Magyar ballada - Varga Miklós 2004 Világok világa Magyarország (Kormorán válogatás) 2004 Kormorán koncert TF Atlétikai Csarnok (kereskedelmi forgalomba nem került) 2004 Válaszúton (Magyar Szabadság Napja) 2006 A Napba öltözött leány (rockopera) 2006 Szabadság, szerelem... (válogatás) Filmzenék 1983. István, a király 1984. Betlehemi csillag üzenete 1990. Julianus 1997. Honfoglalás 2000. Sacra Corona Színpadi szerepek 1983. István, a király rockopera (címszereplő) 1985. János, a vitéz popdaljáték (címszerep) 1985. Itt élned, halnod kell zenés történelmi tabló (Petőfi) 1987. Jézus Krisztus Szupersztár rockopera (címszerep) 1988. A költő visszatér rockopera (Petőfi) 1990. Jónás könyve rockopera (főszerep) 1990. Temesvár 1514. rock oratórium (Dózsa György) 1991. Velünk az Isten református mise (főszerep) 1992. Magyar Mise rock oratórium (közreműködő) 1993. Atilla, Isten kardja rockopera (Nemere) 1995. Magyar Ének rock oratórium (főszerep) 1995. Az első sírásó rockopera (Föld szelleme) 1996. John Fitzgerald Kennedy rockopera (Oswald) 1997. Egri csillagok történelmi musical (Jumurdzsák) 1997. A kiátkozott zenés történelmi dráma (Szent István szelleme) 1998. Zúgjatok harangok rockopera (Petőfi) 1999. Az apostol rockopera (címszerep) 1999. Atilla, Isten kardja rockopera (Aeciusz) 2000. Betlehem csillaga rockopera (József) 2000. A megfeszített rockopera (főszerep) 2001. Hamlet rockopera (Fortinbrass szerepe) 2006. A napba öltözött leány rockopera (István pap) Külföldi fesztiválok 1984. Prágai Intertalent Fesztivál 2. helyezés + a sajtó különdíja 1985. Bulgáriai Arany Orfeusz Fesztivál 1. helyezés 1986. Sopoti Fesztivál 3. helyezés 1988. Máltai Fesztivál a közönség különdíja Filmszerepek István, a király c. rockopera-film (István király énekhangja) Julianus c. történelmi játékfilm főszerep (Desiderius barát) Elektra mindörökké c. rockopera film főszerep (Oresztész) Honfoglalás c. történelmi játékfilm (Árpád vezér egyik alvezére) István király c. operafilm (főúr) Szakmai elismerések 1984. Az év énekese a közönség és a szakmai szavazás alapján egyaránt 1990. eMeR ton - díj: az év férfi énekese szólóénekes kategóriában 2001. Artisjus díj